the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Maya Miyauchi
Maya Miyauchi is one of the girls originally part of Kai's Group. She's a tough girl who has shown exceptional skill in her abilities to fight. She's also the childhood friend of Kai, and is like a sister to him. Later on, she becomes a hard-hitting Warrior of the Grant Group. Characteristics *'Name': Maya Miyauchi *'Age': 19 years old *'Hair': Black (later on with Green Streak) *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Training, combat, survival training *'Dislikes': Bugs *'Family': Father Appearance Casual Maya, before her transformation, was a slender girl with a normal figure. She had short brown hair cut into a bob cut. She had dark brown small eyes and also wears a rather different uniform compared to the others in the series. She wore a usual white long-sleeved top, a long skirt that extended to her feet and under the skirt she wore black stockings being the only character wearing the longer version of the skirts. She also wore brown shoes. After being taken to the Lost World, her body was augmented to a fit, albeit B cup chest, athletic beauty. Her short brown hair had grown longer that she put in a ponytail with a white streak in it. Her bust had been upgraded to a B Cup and her body grown more sexy and athletic. LWE Attire For her LWE attire, Maya wears a skin tight black turtleneck shirt without sleeves, a brown and yellow jacket with yellow sleeves and shoulders, with a red and brown fur hood, with the coat tails going down to her knees. Black pants with thigh high combat brown boots with yellow and brown straps on her thighs, both upper and lower, three buckles on her calves, and white toes and heels. Her jacket has a yellow and white shoulder guard on her left shoulder as well as a guard on her left bicep, while both forearms have white and yellow guards and gloves with black fingers and thumbs, and her right shoulder as a fur shoulder with a yellow scarf around her neck. Her lower legs have yellow and white metallic components that act as greave guards, with a brown and yellow belt containing a phany pounch pouches on both sides. Background Maya lives with her family, who owns a karate dojo with numerous members belonging to it. She was usually surrounded by men because of her family dojo and was also childhood friends with Saji Kazuma. The two had a good relationship in the past and Maya was one of the first people who found out about the family Kazuma had lived up in. Maya was usually mistaken as a delinquent back at school and seemed to be feared as Kazuma refused to talk back to her. Because Maya lived up in a dojo, she is extremely skillful in karate and has confidence in her own skills and has a second dan in karate. Personality Maya is a confident, tough and powerful girl, extremely presumptuous in her own strength and very courageous. She is possibly the strongest female within the group and not afraid to fight monsters more than twice her size or fight adults with well seasoned abilities. She is often considered a delinquent with her love to fight and talks with masculinity. Despite being rather self-absorbed and arrogant whilst loving a fight, she does care dearly for her friends and commonly takes the situation up herself no matter the danger. She takes into other peoples feelings into account to, as seen with her friend Kazuma and isn't afraid to confront people about their decisions if she thinks they're wrong. Maya's unfound kindness is also noticeable when shown to take up the chance to protect her friends no matter the danger she's put in. She faces anything confidently and seems very determined with a strong resolve as she does so. Maya does have a weakness however: she's entomophobic, meaning she gets freaked out by bugs. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Augmented Human - Warrior Class' Skills *'Karate combat skills': Maya grew up in a dojo, and trained vigorously in karate, eventually becoming a second dan. She is a skilled and confident warrior, able to smash various targets to pieces with her kicks, and has such control she could lash out a leg toward someone's head and stop abruptly before making contact. Maya's fighting skills make her a valuable member of her group, as she is not afraid to fight even ferocious beasts. She is really powerful and skillful, as she is able to defeat a wrestler who can compete in the nationals in mere seconds. Despite her skills, she does have a hard time against animals, especially when they can shrug off her attacks. *'Agility': Maya's fighting talents aren't only in her skill and power, but she is also agile, as she has been seen being able to avoid attacks from both sides by two different Argentavis. She even evaded Raptors when helping Anna and Riley going after Zaji. *'Durability': She also has a tolerance for damage and despite bleeding it doesn't slow her down from fighting at all. Equipment *'Outfits' *'Dual Pistols' *'Urga': Urga is a large double bladed sword made from the finest adamantite taken from one of the Corruptors Riley slew. It can be separated into two dual blades, with weigh only half its usual weight when being used. *'Armored Boot Guards': Since Maya's skills are used in Taekwando and Aikido, she uses her legs more than her hands. The boots add more power and defense when dealing with Wildemechs or armored individuals. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Grant Group Category:Augmented Humans Category:Warriors Category:Riley's Love Interests Category:Guardians Category:Guardians (group)